


Share the Joy

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was always supposed to happen. Either way, Jensen isn't too positive that this whip-cream-g-string thing was that great an idea, no matter whose birthday it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zubeneschamali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/gifts).



> Intended for the [Comment Meme for Jared Padalecki's Birthday](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/73222.html) for [zubeneschamali](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Jensen and Danneel have been talking about...possibilities...for a while, and if Jared's okay with it, they're going to give him a birthday he'll never forget. Jared's definitely okay with it._ I was insanely busy for the month of July and finally got back to this as a present for [zubeneschamali](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/) who is one of my bestest friends in fandom and a wonderful houseguest that I'm always excited to hang out with <333
> 
> Hilariously ... Share the Joy is an actual title on Reddi Wip's web site LOLOLOL

“This is stupid.”

Danneel huffs, blowing a few stray tendrils away from her forehead. The look on her face is pure exasperation sprinkled with adoration. Jensen’s pretty used to this look, especially when he’s grumpy and embarrassed. “It is not stupid,” she replies.

“It is _so_ stupid,” Jensen insists, flapping his hands at his sides while he tries to release this nervous energy without bothering her as she works. 

She glances up with a teasing smile. “It’s not stupid, it’s hot.”

He rolls his eyes and looks up to the ceiling, all in an effort to ignore how close her mouth is to his dick, which is surprisingly half hard while being sprayed with whip cream. “Yeah, so hot that this shit is melting everywhere.”

“Stop being the cranky old grandpa. It’s not a good look on you.”

“You like the sweaters,” he points out. 

Danneel angles the can of Reddi Wip to squirt a line over his hip and down the crack of his ass as she shuffles around him to complete the dumb dessert underwear she’d insisted he try out. She’s focused on her task, even as her bare knees streak against the brilliantly white tiles of their bathroom, as her tits shake each time she jerks the can back and forth to get more whip cream ready. 

They’ve already shared a bottle of wine, opened up a second while giggling over what inventive present they could give Jared for his birthday, when suddenly the idea of giving _themselves_ was the most selfless and ingenious gift of all. 

Well, maybe not quite in those words, because the enticing part was really all about having Jared lick through the wrapping to get to his real presents. Which are only half wrapped as Danneel remains buck naked, even when standing to admire her work of Jensen’s melting whip cream g-string.

She goes to the counter for the small canister of maraschino cherries waiting to be used and plucks one into her mouth. Smiling around her chewing, she murmurs, “one for me and one for you,” then dangles a second before Jensen’s lips before disappointing him. He groans when she drags it down the center of his chest to finally land on the edge of his dick. Still half erect, still partly covered in melting cream.

With one quick bang of a door down the hall, Jared announces he’s home. He yells “Where you guys at?” and sends Jensen and Danneel into a fury of getting her all put together. Jensen just finishes covering her breasts when Jared appears in the bedroom and finds them. “What’re you …”

His bag hits the floor with a hard thud that echoes through the bedroom. 

“Surprise!” Danneel calls out playfully, angling her body like a pin-up girl.

Jensen stands flat-footed, with his hands at his sides, and barely meets Jared’s gaze when he mutters, “Happy birthday.”

“What is this?” Jared asks. He’s completely stock still where he’d come to a quick stop next to the bed. Without moving more than his head, he assesses Jensen and Danneel then glances to the bed before turning back to the bathroom. “Am I interrupting something?”

Thankfully, Danneel takes the lead by slinking forward with ease and sex, canting her hips side to side while holding her head up high. “No, you’re not at all,” she whispers, rising up on her toes and tapping one finger on Jared’s lower lip.

“This is really awkward, I am so sorry,” Jared insists, which puts Jensen on the offense immediately. 

Somehow, even with six and a half feet of blessedly tanned skin and a movie star grin, Jared’s adorable aloofness is what charms Jensen most. “No, don’t be sorry. It was Danneel’s stupid idea.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Fourth Glass of Pinot, it was _your_ idea and it’s not stupid.”

They start bickering immediately; Jensen will blame it on the nerves. Nothing harsh, just a general disagreement on Jensen’s belief that they drank the same amount, Danneel’s insistence that he hogged the first bottle, and then a quick flurry of accusations as to who really thought it up versus who agreed to the idea.

Jared breaks through the ruckus with a startled laugh. “Is that a cherry on your _dick_?”

Jensen and Danneel swiftly turn to Jared then follow his finger pointing at the maraschino cherry just barely holding its spot in the smeared whip cream on Jensen’s cock. 

“Why is there a cherry on your dick?” Jared asks with another awkward chuckle.

Clearing his throat, Jensen adjusts his stance, hoping that he can find a respectable way to stand here in nothing but a creamed g-string without seeming absolutely insane. Considering they were attempting this birthday present as a surprise ‘hey we wanna bang you!’ gift, he’s unsure there’s a suitable way to get out of this situation now that they’re cream-deep in it. “Danneel said you can’t have whip cream without a cherry on top.”

Jared surveys them again and sucks in a quick breath. “Is this really for me?”

“Surprise?” Danneel offers hesitantly as Jensen tacks on, “Happy birthday,” with much the same lack of effort.

“Um, wow, I, uh,” Jared trails off with a huff that turns Jensen’s insides with shame. 

They’d always talked about it, he and Danneel, but never really acted on what seemed to be growing between them all. Jensen and Jared grown increasingly tight the longer they lived together, and when Danneel became a serious part of Jensen’s life, the three of them kind of became a _thing_ without crossing that boundary. Long touches, hugs and cuddling when watching TV, jokes about how they were all married to one another, and barely spending time apart.

Now with wine, it had seemed fun and logical to do it as a birthday surprise, especially as it was coming out of nowhere … pun well-intended … and yet Jared just stares at them with his eyebrows turned down the same way his mouth is. His chest rising high and dropping low with labored breathing isn’t helping things either and Jensen turns away to clean up in the bathroom. 

The awkward silence is broken when Jared mutters, “I just don’t know …” He covers his mouth with one of those giant hands that Jensen always envisions wrapped around his cock (now rising to attention) and widens the soft hazel eyes that always implore deep inside as they have serious conversations in the middle of the night when sleep escapes them both.

Danneel seems similarly affected by the quiet. She reaches back for Jensen’s hand and winds her fingers between his for comfort. “Gosh, Jared,” she sweetly sighs, “I’m so sorry if this is uncomfortable. We can just go back to—”

“No! No!” Jared suddenly shouts, shocking Jensen and Danneel back a step. Jared, however, has taken a large step forward himself and now stands right in front of them. “I just don’t know what … or how … I mean, what are you even … why …”

Jensen’s heart thuds low in his chest as he worries over how this has screwed up their friendship and what kind of mess this silly wine-infused present will cost them. He’s so focused on imagining a sadder and quieter future in this apartment when Jared huffs out a long-held breath.

“Like, where do I even start?”

Preparing for take-off, Jensen’s heart drums faster and soars along with his dick. He sputters out, “Right here,” as Danneel more thoughtfully says, “Wherever you like, darlin’.”

Jared reaches for Jensen first, aiming low to dab at whip cream now dripping off the edge of Jensen’s dick. “You’re gonna lose your cherry,” He jokes before laughing at himself. “Or am I?”

“C’mere, you idiot,” Jensen rushes out while grabbing Jared’s neck to bring him in for a kiss. It’s off center and sloppy, but he still thinks Jared tastes warm and sultry, like a mellow whiskey begging to be enjoyed with small tastes. This, however, will not go slow; Jensen is sure that he can’t control much of anything. In fact, he tugs at Jared’s clothes in any direction while Danneel, smooth as silk, directs them more deliberately to the bed.

With Jared now seated before them, she pulls Jensen to her side so they are a more proper offering than the stunted welcoming they had a few minutes ago. She palms Jared’s cheek, smiling when he slides into her touch, and smiles beautifully. “So, Jared, what’re you up for?”

Jared looks down to where his jeans are tented with his own hard-on, and Jensen licks his lips, swallows hard against the spit gathering. “Looks like he’s pretty up for anything.”

She grins and swipes a finger through the whip cream that has managed to only sag down her breasts, baring more skin than before, but remaining fairly intact. Kind of like Danneel, cool under pressure. Her finger dabs the cream across Jared’s lips and he immediately sucks at her finger, licking down the knuckles as he reaches for Jensen’s hip to bring him closer. 

Jared sits up straighter to lick at a crest of cream on Danneel’s right breast then shifts over and down to lick and bite at the stringy line across Jensen’s hip. 

“Oh-ow-ow- _ow_!” Jensen splutters out, going red and hot all over with embarrassment for being so startled by the ragged grab of Jared’s teeth. 

With a long, deep hum, Jared licks across the raw skin to sooth Jensen’s nerves. It definitely works, especially as Jensen gets to working on freeing Jared of his shirts, pants, and underwear, all while Jared gets back to tasting Danneel. Jensen is distracted on occasion when he hears Danneel and Jared share dark, needy noises as he licks up all the cream from one breasts then sucks the nipple clean. Her hands dive into Jared’s hair to tug and stroke while biting on her lower lip, all pink and plump as she lets it fall from her teeth. 

It makes Jensen think of Jared’s bite, the marks now bubbling to the surface on his skin. Tiny purple streaks surrounded by the flush that is taking over his whole body, and he presses his fingertips against the marks just before yelling in shocked pleasure when Jared turns his attention to Jensen’s dick. Now Jensen runs his hands across and through Jared’s hair, watching Jared dip down to lick at the head of his dick. Little kitten licks get Jared down to flesh that more perfectly feels the pebbled drag of Jared’s tongue. Jared runs his tongue over the side of Jensen’s cock to clear a path. He cleans up inch by inch, taking the time to smile and moan through the sweet cream in his mouth, still while squeezing and fingering at Danneel’s free nipple.

She takes to smoothing her hand over Jensen’s head and scratching at the back of his head with playful pets. Smiling and blushing, Danneel looks as amazingly pleased as Jensen is feeling on the inside with his blood running warm, nerves pulsing, and hands shaking with excited energy.

He leans over to kiss her with his tongue plunging deep and his hand sliding down to her ass. He cups her ass cheek and pats it a few times in thanks for being the most amazing woman to step into his life and letting this whole thing come together. 

And come together, they do. Jared turns back to Danneel and sucks at the tiny triangle covering her pussy then goes further in. He keeps Jensen thoroughly occupied with a fast, tight fist stroking Jensen’s dick from base to tip and back again. Jensen has been on edge since he first dropped trou for Danneel to dress him in Reddi Wip, so he’ll ignore the lingering shame that he wants to come just a minute later. He figures the upside is being able to watch Jared eat her out so she’s panting and squealing through her orgasm and tucking Jared’s face right up against her until she stops shaking. 

Jensen and Danneel each hold the side of Jared’s face, bracketing him as they move closer. Both laugh when Jared mumbles a strangled, “Oh, wow,” then share a devious look.

They help him scoot back on the bed and help him finish. Trading off, Jensen mouths at Jared’s balls, licks down the middle, and sucks them between his lips, and Danneel works on fitting as much of Jared’s dick between her own lips. Jared is crying out a whole slew of vulgarities in frantic disbelief then lifts his hips up to rock into Danneel’s mouth as he comes, shouting even louder with pleasure. 

Together, Danneel and Jensen use their tongues to clean Jared down to the base and up to where he’s shot across his belly. They eventually fall to the bed, sandwiching him on their queen bed that just barely fits them together. Yet it’s cozy as hell when they tangle arms and legs to touch as many bare inches of skin as possible. 

Once he’s caught his breath, Jared asks, “So whose idea was that?” 

Immediately, Danneel is claiming credit while Jensen argues that he’s been talking about this happening for months. 

Danneel sits up, eying him suspiciously. “And who thought up the whip cream?”

“Who _found_ the whip cream?” Jensen shoots back then settles down when Jared pulls them back into his arms.

“C’mon now, no need to fight over me,” Jared jokes. “There’s plenty to go around.”

Danneel winks at Jensen and he remembers the jittery excitement from earlier when they first agreed to act on what they wanted. To finally have what they’ve been eying for far too long. 

“Yeah, we can share,” Danneel offers. 

He threads his fingers with hers on Jared’s chest, softly smiling when Jared rests a hand on top. “Yeah, we can.”

Now she eyes Jared with her lips puckered and dimples in her blushed cheeks. “And we can do this again once the birthday boy is ready for seconds.”

“Definitely,” Jensen murmurs. When he spots Jared’s dopey grin, he leans in closer to nip at neck. “And thirds and fourths and …”


End file.
